


Beginning

by Huhuming



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huhuming/pseuds/Huhuming
Summary: : Itachi the child prodigy. Became a genin after 1 year in school, the youngest to join the ANBU black ops, the person people looked up to. Thanks one day sasuke was born. Itachi was happy. As itachi and sasuke started getting older they started to feel attracted to each other. How far will it go?
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	Beginning

~Present day (sasuke 16, itachi 21)~  
Itachi and sasuke's parents are going to be away for 2 weeks on a mission. As the oldest itachi is left incarge. Sasuke was happy and was going to use this time to initiate his plan. Sasuke has always imagined how itachi would look under him. Desperate and submissive. He got hard thinking of this.

~5:30 P.M  
Itachi has to prepare diner for him and his brother. As itachi leaves home to go to the market he decide to inform sasuke that diner is going to be soon.  
"Itachi san, how are you? Are you looking for sasuke kun?" a happy sakura said. "I am well. Can you tell me where sasuke is?" Itachi said. "Yes, sasuke is with Naruto training on the training fields." She said. "Thank you sakura" itachi said and bowed. "Your welcome itachi san," sakura said and bowed back. As itachi walked he was so focused on thinking about his brother. "Man how hot- damn it what am I thinking sasuke is my little innocent brother." All this thinking eventually led him to run in to shisui. "Woah, careful itachi chan" Shisui laughed at his cuteness. "I'm sorry Shisui san" itachi bowed forgivenly. "It's okay, am remember I told you not to be so formal. I talk to you later itachi. Good luck!" Shisui said remembering the mission he had to to. "Good luck to you to!" Itachi yelled back.

~Time skip~  
As sasuke got closer to the training fields he started at Naruto and sasuke for a while. Neither of the boys noticed his presence. Itachi decided that he wouldn't interrupt them so he sent a crow with the letter. Itachi then headed of to the market. As he got all the ingredients he would need, he aslo stopped by the dango shop to buy some. He headed home smelling all the food from the he shops, heard the laughter of people, saw kids playing and running. He loved the leaf village. It was calm and peaceful, except when there was an attack then it was bad. 

~6:30 P.M~  
As itachi finished dinner with perfection sasuke got out of the shower and sat at the table. "How was your day itachi chan?" Sasuke asked. "Very good, and how was yours?" "It was very good I beat Naruto 5 times in a row, before the nine tails charka started leaking than we took a break and decided to end it there." They both said iki-daki-mas. And then ate peacefully.  
"Thanks itachi for the food, it was very good," sasuke said smiling. "Your welcome itachi am going to go to bed I am going to wake up early to go to practice, good night sasuke."itachi said going to his room.

~Time skip (Sasuke pov)~  
As I sneak into itachi's room I decide for my plan to go into action. Itachi is soundly asleep. Which is very rare. As sasuke get closer to the bed he takes a moment to admire his hot older brother. Ever since he was 11 he was thinking of this idea. As sasuke moved the blanket slowly off itachi he noticed that itachi was only wearing underwear. What a coincidence sasuke thought. After he removed the covers, he slowly claimed on the bed and got on top of itachi. Sasuke slowly kissed itachi's neck. Itachi only moved his head the other way. Seeing that he was still awake sasuke then rubbed his hands down his body. In the process of doing this, sasuke started to tease and suck itachi nipples, which caused itachi to stir a little, but not too alarming. Sasuke took this time to rub itachi's rubbed member. Sasuke started to grind on itachi. After a while sasuke took off all his clothes and took off itachi's underwear slowly. After the underwear was off he took took itachi's member and started to give it little kitten licks on the tip. Then he put the whole thing In his mouth. Thank the gods he was born without a gag reflex. Itachi was about 5 inches long and he was really thick. He started to suck as if he was drinking from a baby bottle. Then that was the moments itachi woke up to find a surprise 

~Itachi pov~  
It started as a wet dream of sasuke sucking dick. Those lips tight around his dick, taking all of it. I soon woke up to find sasuke taking all of me down his throat. "Nii-san your finally awake," sasuke said while stoking his member. As itachi go up in a hurry covering himself trying to seen like he was in contol, but failed. "Sasuke I think we shouldn't do this," itachi said as sasuke was right in front of him. "Do you really want to stop, I mean that dick of yours is saying the opposite," sasuke then took matter into his own hands as he roughly pulled itachi and laid him on the bed. "You will listen to everything I say, alright," sasuke said quite threatening.  
As sasuke put itachi in a comfortable sitting position itachi was losing his mind. His sweet adorable little brother dominating him. Itachi didn't know how to feel. Should he feel excited, frustrated, humiliation. He didn't know and now that sasuke was climbing to position himself over his dick. Oh god.

~author pov~  
As sasuke positioned himself over his brother he could tell that itachi was hesitating. "It's okay itachi I have wanted this for a long time. How about you itachi?" Sasuke said. After sasuke said that itachi relaxed a bit. "I-I-i have wanted this too. Continue please sasuke," itachi said. Then sasuke fully sat himself on itachi. "Ouch," sasuke said painfully. Even though he fully stretched himself earlier itachi was a little too thick. "Are you okay sasuke. Your not hurt are you. Just be careful," itachi said as his brotherly instincts kicked in. "Ye-ah ju-u-ust need a-aa little bi-it," sasuke said trying his best to adjust. "Let me help you," itachis said as he started stroking sasuke slowly, and bitting and licking his neck. Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt intense pleasure. The pleasure started to get too much so he started to bounce on itachi. Both boys moaned loudly. Itachi could feel sasuke getting closer to his release. "Sas-uke" itachi moaned loudly. After, sasuke was clenching so hard that itachi grabbed sasuke by the hips and roughly pushed him up and down. "I-itachi chan," sasuke said as he came. Itachi came so hard that he passed out. Sasuke could feel how itachi's load could be felt way inside of him. Sasuke being really tired slept still with itachi in him. He could feel the come slipping out of him. Sasuke could care less. His brother looked so pretty, and sexy like this. Sasuke swipped his thumbs on itachi's nipple. He felt itachi move a little. Then sleepiness hit sasuke..


End file.
